Love Uncovered In New York
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: As they're in a case in New York, Castle has made Morgan realize he's in love with Garcia, at the same time he starts falling for Beckett... Hard. Tutorgirlml and I wrote this together :)
1. Chapter 1

_So, Me and TutorGirlml thought it would be a awesome idea to write a Criminal Minds and Castle crossover, alas this was born! We both hope you enjoy it!_

(Garcia's POV)

''35 year old Anna Collins, found in New York's 12th prescient with her throat slashed multiple times and her hands tied behind her back'' JJ explained as she scrolled through the horrific Crime scene photos.

''There's obvious overkill shown here. Why slash her throat again when she's already dead?'' Rossi asks.

''Shows that either a he wanted to make sure she'd be dead or b, enjoyed cutting her more than what was necessary.'' Emily answers as she nonchalantly sits back in her chair.

''With her hands tied behind her back, could mean he didn't want her fighting back which means he doesn't think he's strong enough to overpower her.'' As everyone is sharing their ideas, I already am starting my search on Anna Collins.

''JJ, who called us in?'' Hotch questions.

''A Richard Castle.'' JJ responds.

''The Richard Castle? As in Richard Castle the author/detective?'' I ask. I just love his writing, I know this may seem crazy but I have each one of his books.

''Yes, it's the Richard Castle.'' Emily answers, matching my smile.

''Garcia, we're going to need your help with Security cameras, files and what not, so Your going with us. I want everyone to have their bags ready, Wheel's up in 30!'' Hotch announces, dispersing the team. Once I gather all my things from the table, I head out and go to my office. Within minutes, Morgan saunters into my office with his signature plastered on his face.

''So Sweetheart, you have a little celebrity crush on Richard Castle huh?'' He asks with a slight smirk on his face.

''It's not a crush, I just happen to really love his wring.''

''And it has nothing to do with him being a decent looking man?''

''It may have a little something to do with that.'' I say quietly.

''Exactly my point. We better get heading towards the plane baby girl or it's going to leave without us.'' He grabs my laptop bag, and slings it over his shoulder.

''Is something jealous?'' I ask with a hint of laughter in my voice as I grab the rest of my stuff.

''Me jealous? Baby, I'm your best friend Richard Castle's got nothing on me.'' Derek announces as we walk out of my office.

''Well he's an author, his smile is amazing, He has those eyes that just make you want to...''

''Ok, I get your point. Now let's get to that plane.'' He slides his arm along my shoulders, and guides me to the plane.

Meanwhile in New York's 12th prescient...

(Castle's POV)

''Castle! What were you thinking?!'' Kate Beckett's voice ratchets up with more exasperation and hurt than she usually uses, giving me my first real clue that I might have truly overstepped my bounds. She keeps her voice to a hissed accusation that can't possibly reach the ears of Captain Gates, but that I still know I'd better fix this- and fast.

''Well, I was thinking this case is more than a typical homicide, we've got no leads, and Captain Gates was getting ready to send head rolling if we didn't catch a break soon.'' I hear myself respond cooly, honestly hurt that my muse would think I had anything but her best interests at heart. Reaching out to the BAU wasn't made as a betrayal, but I guess I should have expected her ruffled reaction since it means she hasn't yet been able to handle this case on her own.

''But calling in the feds?'' She shoots back, shoving a frustrated hand back through her thick, auburn mane and pushing the errant strands off her face. ''They'll come here, take over, and squeeze us out of our own case. You think Gates was going to be angry we weren't getting anywhere? How do you think she's going to react when one of her own people go over her head and contact the FBI?''

I wince at the reasoning that makes my mistake clear. She's right- as always. Once again, I acted too impulsively, thinking I had a great idea and plowing ahead without thinking of the repercussions. Captain Gates will be furious, and probably justified into it. If she wants me gone from her station, I might as well foolishly handed her a chance on a silver platter.

It was the case itself that made me act the way I did; I really hadn't given Gates reaction a second thought. It was horrifying how rapidly the body count was rising on this one, while seemingly giving us no clues or theories to work with. Beyond that, I was worried for Beckett. Kate takes every case seriously, truly caring for the victims and their families on a personal level. It's what makes her so good at her job, but with this one, the same empathy was taking its toll on her. She had been blaming herself for the lack of progress, running herself ragged, and it's been wringing her dry. I just felt like something had to give. I read about this particular BAU team somewhere, and I was genuinely impressed with their astounding success rate. I never imagined they would respond to my request, being just a consultant on the case, not an actually cop. Still, I can't help being glad they did. Beckett, as well as Espo and Ryan may be angry at me for now, but if this team is as good as they say they are, then it will be well worth it when we catch the killer.

Finally, Kate sighs, breaking me out of my tangled thoughts, and it's good to see a bit of steam has run out of her tirade. There's a tired light in her eyes as she gives me a wry smile, despite her irritation. Her voice weary, but consides this much. ''I hate to admit it Castle, but the help may not hurt us any. I just don't want to lose this case. We've carried it too far to not see it through. I don't want Gates to kick you out of here permanently either.''

Surely, when the BAU arrives, things will start looking better. This killer is good, but we'll still catch them. With some fresh perspectives, we have to come up with a lead, and then it's only a matter of time. I hope the agents can do what I've heard. I don't think I'll be working here much longer if they prove me wrong.

_So what did you guys think? Anyways, we both hoped you loved it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_So, We got a great response from our fans out there, which we appreciate greatly! Both of us are glad that you were patient for waiting for chapter two!_

_Disclaimer: We don't own criminal minds sadly, but if we did, I can guarantee you that Morgan and Garcia would FINALLY be together!_

(Garcia's POV)

After a rather short flight, we arrive in New York's 12th prescient. As always, when I come on a case with the team, Morgan's an ever-present figure at my side. It's annoying, yet sweet. Even when we get to the police, he doesn't leave my side.

''Don't even try sweetheart, I'm not leaving your side.'' He says every time I ask to leave. At this point, I've stopped asking cause I know it's pointless.

When we get where we're suppose to be, we're instantly greeted by a woman with auburn colored hair and none other than Richard Castle. Even though I'm calm and cool on the outside, I'm freaking out on the inside. THE Richard Castle is right in front of me!

Hotch clears his throat, then steps forward.

''I'm Aaron Hotchner, These are SSA David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, our communications liason Jennifer Jarreau, Dr. Spencer Reid, and our annalist Penelope Garcia. Thank you for calling us in.'' Hotch finishes, Castle and the woman give us a warm smile.

''Anything to get this case closed. I'm Kate Beckett, and you probably know this man right here.'' She says, pointing at Castle.

''What no formal introduction?'' Castle asks.

''Ohh you'll get over it. If you follow me, I will show you where you can set up.'' Kate walks in the other direction, the team following her. Except Derek stays at my side with Castle across from me. Well, this is awkward. To break the awkward silence, Castle speaks up.

(Castle's POV)

''Don't mind Beckett.'' I spoke up, giving the woman they introduced as Penelope Garcia a winning smile and the tall guy they called Morgan a nod. ''She's the best detective you could possibly be working with, and her team's great too. They're just a little afraid that your team might take over and they'll lose their case.''

''Bet they weren't too happy when they learned you called us.'' Morgan guessed. His eyes narrowed slightly as he returned my nod and stuck out a hand for me to shake. I can tell when someone's sizing me up, even when he's as subtle as this profiler is, what I'm not sure about is what I did to make him suspicious.

''Oh no.'' Penelope said, her chipper smile faltering at Morgan's words. ''I hope you didn't get in too much trouble. The BAU is here to help and lend our expertise. We're not really in the business of making enemies with other law enforcement teams.'' Her eyes bright behind her glasses and her concern is true and genuine. It's impossible not to want to smile at her and put her back at ease.

''Don't worry about it. Kate swears I've driven her crazy since she met me. But I don't see her kicking me out so far. She won't stay mad this time either.''

Their tech analyst's grin is stretching across her face again, along with a pleasant trill of laughter, which has her companion looking curiously between us, as if he missed the joke. ''How could she stay angry with Richard Castle?'' Garcia bantered. ''You've made her famous, not to mention your handsome, charming, and pretty brilliant.''

''Are you a fan?'' I asked, surprised and flattered.

''Absolutly!'' Her cheeks flushing pink at her words. ''I've been crazy about your work since I first discovered Derrick Storm. And now your Nikki Heat novels... I can't get enough of your writing!'' Morgan, who began to look more and more like an irritated bulldog trying to figure out who has taken his favorite toy, let out an aggravated breath as she finished her praise and cut into the conversation before I could ask her anything else.

''So, do you have somewhere this Computer Goddess can set up her stuff? I need to get back with the others''

She shot him an annoyed look over her shoulder, and I actually took a step back. She reminded me of Kate right then, and I was surprised this guy wanted to try getting on her bad side. ''I already told you to go ahead, Derek. I can find my way around, and I don't need a babysitter. Besides, I'm sure Mr. Castle knows where the computer techs usually set up around here.''

He gazed back at the pert, saucy blond for a second, looking hurt by her tone and the brush off she appeared to be giving him. I just watched their interaction, getting a better sense of what had puzzled me at first. Morgan looked like he wanted to speak again, opened his mouth to start, then snapped it closed, turned on his heel, and headed in the direction Kate, Esposito, and Ryan and lead the rest of the team.

Penelope Garcia turned back to me, smiling sheepishly from under her lowered eyes. ''Sorry about that.'' She offered, looking embarrassed. ''He's my best friend, but sometimes... '' She shook her head and stopped that train of thought. ''Never mind, it's a long story.''

''Don't think another thing about it.'' I assured her, motioning ahead of me. ''Let's go get you settled and online, then if you want to fill me in your can. I've got time for a long story since I better give my team a little more time to cool off.''

She smiled again, and set off in the direction I had indicated. I saw it now, why Morgan was sizing me up and seemed to be glued to her elbow. He Liked Penelope Garcia! It was painfully obvious, but apparently not to her, and he might not even realise it himself. While they were here, I'd have to see if there was something I could do to help them along...

_Hopefully, it was another wonderful chapter you guys loved, cause I know Tutorgirlml and I did! Castle is going to see if he can help Morgan and Garcia along..._


	3. Chapter 3

_This is chapter 3, hopefully you guys love this, just like you hopefully loved the 1st and 2nd chapter. Castle has said he's going to get the two together, now let's see if he's going to do!_

(Castle's POV)

Once Penelope Garcia is set up with our best computer technology and has searches running to try connecting victims together, or find any unusual past history, she looks infinitely more cheerful and at ease.

''I guess I should go join the briefing now.'' I say, a little reluctantly. I honestly don't know what Ryan, Esposito, and Captain Gates are feeling towards me at the moment, nor how hurt or irritated Kate still is, so I'm admittedly dragging my feet a little bit. Plus, this woman is great company; she already has me laughing out loud more than once at the previous exploits of herself and the team, giving me valuable insight into the character of those I will be dealing with at the same time.

''Suit yourself, Best Seller.'' She quips back, winking at me playfully from her seat. ''You know you'll miss me.''

''I'm sure I will,'' I can't help but reply, slipping out of the computer room and heading back to where Kate has taken both her teammates and the BAU for the briefing. Garcia's laughter that trails after me is contagious, and I find it easy to see why Agent Morgan is fond of her. What she and Morgan themselves don't seem to realise it is the puzzle I'm mulling over as I wander into the meeting. In fact, it keeps me deep in thought as I take my place at Kate's elbow- at her beck and call whenever needed.

Glancing around to study the faces of those gathered to stop this killer, I realise things have finally settled down to business. Grim, determined eyes all around the room are focused on Kate's murder board and the files she has provided for the newcomers. The only people to acknowledge my presence are Kate, who jabs me with a friendly elbow to the side and a fleeting smile in her eyes which let's me known I'm forgiven, and Agent Morgan, who shoots me a dark glare. I might be truly intimidated, If I didn't think I've figured out what his problem is. Instead, I try to chuckle at the way he seems to be flaunting his alpha male personality and prior claim, I'm not trying to steal his women. My heart belongs to my muse- no doubts about that. Now how to help this Agent snag his tech maven, that's my new project...

(Garcia's POV)

After Castle had left to go to the briefing, I decided that my searches needed to do its work, so I gathered the necessary materials and headed to the briefing. As I'm talking to Castle, he seems to be a pretty intelligent man with a kind heart. He voluntarily offered to hear the long story about Derek and I, which I didn't tell him, but still it's the thought that counts right?

As I arrive in the room where they're briefing, Castle lifts his head out of the file he's looking at to flash me a smile. Morgan then lifts his head, giving me a small smile then his eyes brighten a little. I return the smiles and sit down next to JJ, despite Morgan's sad look.

Just as things were starting to get really awkward, Kate clears her throat then stands up.

''Now that everyone's here, let's get started. Anna Collins had been found with her throat slashed, and hands tied behind her back.'' Kate explains. I keep my head down at my paper, avoiding Morgan. Even though I'm not looking at Derek, I can feel his eyes watching me intently.

''For this case, I want everyone to keep their eyes peeled, we could miss something very easily. Garcia, how's the search on the victims going?'' Kate asks me, turning gaze on me.

''The searches are being done as we speak, but I will go check on them right now.'' I say, gathering my stuff. I'm just doing this now so I can get out of this room, I just can't be in there now, it's too awkward. I quickly get out of the room, then slow down. Soon enough, I hear two pairs of footsteps behind me. Quicking my steps, I get to the computer room and manage to sit down before Castle and Morgan walk in.

''Miss me already?'' I ask, hoping to lighten the mood.

''Garcia, we missed you before you were even gone. Kate sent us after you to tell you that if you needed help with anything, and I mean anything to talk to us and we will be more than happy to try and help you.'' Castle sits in a nearby chair, with Morgan doing the same.

''Thanks for the offer, but I think I've got everything under control, I won't be needing any help.'' I smile as Morgan smirks slightly.

''Sure you won't P.'' I turn away from Derek, Ignoring him once again. I'm just not in the mood to deal with him right now. By the look on Castle's face, I'm going to take it Morgan isn't too happy about it.

''Remember, If you need any help you know where to go.'' Castle adds, then quickly gets up from the chair and walks out of the computer room. The Minute Castle leaves, Derek sighs and forcibly turns my chair around to face him.

''What's going on sweetheart? You've given me the cold shoulder lately.'' He asks with a worried look plastered on his face. ''Everything all right?''

''Nothing's going on, don't worry about it.'' Derek looks at me unconvincingly, then sighs.

''Ok, I trust you. If anything is going on, you tell me ok? I'll let you get back to the searches baby girl.'' He kisses the top of my head, then leaves the room as fast as Castle did. I rest my head against the desk and groan. If he only knew...

_Is it just me, or is it really cute how Derek's already getting protective of Penelope? Anyway, we both hope you loved this chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

_ioChapter 4 is up! Bet you guys are excited to find out_ what'sgoing_ to go on with Castle, Garcia, and Morgan! Tutorgirlml and I both hope you love it! Sorry for the wait, me and Tutorgirlml both had other things going on :)_

(Castle's POV)

''So, Anna Collins, our second victim, had a step brother who had a stalking complaint filed against him by our first victim, Sheila Harper?'' I asked, making sure I understood correctly what Penelope had told us moments before as we rushed out to the squad car. Now, We're roaring down the packed New York City streets to check out the last known address for said stepbrother, our first real lead as a suspect goes. I can't help to continually ask questions, even if only to fill the silence.''How in the hell did that not turn up sooner? It's a pretty glaring connection.''

''According to Garcia,'' JJ Jareau, the pretty blonde riding next to me in the backseat supplies readily. ''It happened when the young man was still a minor, nothing more ever came from it, and the file was sealed. Pen said we don't really want to know how she found it, so I didn't push it.'' She smile wryly at the last bit of information, giving me the impression that she has done this before, and the BAU is use to it.

''Meaning.'' Rossi adds from up next to Kate. ''She did a little illegal hacking and is sparing the gory details. '' His tone could be taken as disapproving, but the twinkle in his dark eyes shows that he's actually proud of the resourcefulness of their IT, ''Girl Friday'', and if she is ever turned in for bending the rules, it won't be by him.

''She's something, isn't she?'' Kate offers, a light chuckle in her tone. I'm glad to hear it, thinking that if she's already slight amused and grudgingly admiring their work, she must not mind having them here so much.

''Who? Penelope?'' Rossi asks in jest, as if we could be discussing anyone else. ''Yes, she certainly is one of a kind.''

''I'd say you two aren't the only ones that think so...'' I say, letting my statement drag open-ended, hoping someone will finish the back story I'm fishing for.

Instead, Kate sees her opportunity to give me a hard time. ''Aww, what's the matter Castle? Did you wander onto someone else's turf and make an enemy?'' She shoots me an evil smirk in the rear view mirror, practical gloating, and I realise that I shouldv'e known she would know Agent Morgan's apparent dislike for me. She's too good of a detective for me to assume she would miss something like that.

To Agents Jareau and Rossi's credit, they immediately follow our line of conversation perfectly. ''Ohh are you talking about Morgan?'' JJ asks.''Don't take it personally. He's extremely protective of Penelope. He has ever since he's been shot.''

I gulp nervously at her words, hurting for the sweet, kind, and funny woman I met earlier today. Kate's eyes and mine meet in the rear view mirror again, this time holding the silent conversation as I read the anxious discomfort in her eyes. ''She was shot?!'' We both sputter, almost in unison.

''Yeah.'' JJ sighs, a sad, troubled crossing her pretty brow as she seems to be going back to that moment in her head for a second. ''It's a long story, but some things had happened between them that caused Morgan to blame himself. He took it really hard, and though Pen's all recovered now, he's appointed himself her personal watchdog ever since.''

''So, do you mean to say, they were a couple and broke it off?'' I ask. Kate's reflection is shaking its head at me in the mirror, but I can't help it. This would explain all the tension between them, palpable attraction that also seems to be floating around and bouncing off innocent bystanders who get in the way.

Rossi bows his head, seeming to laugh in himself in silence, before he looks over his shoulder at JJ, and responds. ''No, they've never been a couple. In fact, if you ask either of them, I believe each of them would say their simply best what you've caught on to is incredibly, disturbingly obvious to anyone else around them.''

''Besides that,'' JJ adds with a wicked grin. ''they're on the outs right now. Wait until they patch things up and start their banter again. It can make the rest of us blush, and we've been around it for years...''

The two of them seem to relishing their slight shop gossip, and I'm enjoying getting the scoop, as is Kate, I can tell whether she would admit it or not. However we've reached our destination and the lighthearted fun is immediately put aside. Kate squeals to a stop at the curb, orders me to stay in the car until they've secured the area, and the three of them are off.

(Garcia's POV)

After Kate, JJ, Rossi, and Castle left to check out the step brothers address, I continue working on any further information on him. Just as I find another incriminating piece of evidence against him, Emily walks into my makeshift office.

''Hey Pen, How's everything going?'' She asks just as my phone rings. Rossi's on the other line so I pick up.

''Garcia, we're at the stepbrother house, he's not there. Got any other dirt on this guy?''

''You are in luck my friend. It seems that our stepbrother Riley Collins has been accused of being a peeping tom. He was accused by none other than Sheila Harper and his own stepsister.''

''Thanks Penelope, you're the best.''

''Your only saying that cause it's true.'' I hang up, then turn towards Emily.

''Everything is wonderful girl, just getting some last minute info on this guy, and if I say so myself he's pretty good looking.''

''Why do all the hot guys have to be psychopaths?'' Emily says before walking out. I continue working again until I hear Kate and everyone else come back. I walk out of the office and find them in what they call their briefing room, including Morgan. I take an empty seat next to Castle, despite their being one next to Morgan. Derek looks at me with a sad look on his face, then gives me the look of ''We'll talk about this later.''

Castle turns his head, and smiles lightly at me. I just happen to look Morgan's way when I notice him shooting a dark glare at Castle. Ok, what was that?

Before I can ask further questions, Kate speaks up.

''Due to Garcia, we have a suspect and where he lives. Now Garcia have you been able to get any further suspects?'' Everyone has there eyes on me, which to admit is kinda creepy.

''No, but I'll keep looking.''

''Good, now I want everyone to find any other connection between the victims, except Castle and Agent Morgan, I want you two helping Garcia. We need to get this guy before he claims another victim.' Castle and Morgan both look at me. God, something tells me this isn't going exactly drama free.

_So they've got their first suspect, and Kate and Castle now know the story between Morgan and Garcia, now let's see what the detectives do about it :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_We are so sorry for the delay, TutorGirl and I both had other stuff going on, but none to less we are back!_

(Garcia's POV)

Well, I'm going to say this while I have the chance. Castle and Morgan wouldn't work, those two working together. There's something going on between those two, I can just feel it.

After the briefing, I silently walk back to my makeshift office, with Castle and Morgan hot in my heels. Just as I get outside the office, Castle starts talking.

''Garcia, you need anything; Water, someone to talk to you come to me ok?'' He asks. I shake my head yes, but before I can respond verbally, Morgan has is arm around my shoulders, guiding me into the office.

''We sweetheart, have to get you up and running.'' I don't look at Castle long but I notice a look of annoyance on his face.

The phone goes off, which I'm quick to answer.

''Hello?''

''Garcia, it's Beckett. We went back to the stepbrother's house and he's there, we're bringing him in for questioning. Get Castle and Agent Morgan, their questioning him. Be there in 20.'' I hang up, then look at the two of them.

''They're bringing the stepbrother in for interrogation, you two are conducting it. Beckett said she'll be here in 20, I suggest you get ready.'' After I'm done speaking them, They both look at each other, and I swear I saw Morgan glare at Castle. I have a feeling this won't end well, let's just hope they don't kill each other in the process.

(Castle's POV)

I've tried to be paitient, but Agent Morgan is making it extremely difficult. That had to have been the most awkward interrogation of a suspect I've ever been apart of- and that includes when I was brought in and questioned back when I first met Kate. Every time I tried to ask a question, he cut across me and forced me to eventually to just take a seat and watch. Technically, that's what I'm suppose to do; I'm not a cop at all. The difference is, when I'm supporting Kate in the box, I've never felt pointless and uneeded. I have proven that I have worthy insights and bring a perspective that all of them as trained law enforcement officers might miss.

Once we're out of the room with our suspect, I'm right in his face, which pulls him up short. It's obvious by the expression he's wearing that he's not use to people challenging him; he's obviously the muscle of the group he works with and he's proud of it. He's not any taller than me, though clearly a bit fitter, but I'm not backing down. ''What was that in there?'' I'm asking before I can stop myself, or Beckett comes up and breaks us up.

''Nothing.'' he says, voice level but eyes flashing dangeriously. ''just making sure that we got that guy to crack and were doing thing's right.''

''And just what's that suppose to mean?'' I actually feel my face heating up and my heart beating like a jackhammer.

''That this isn't some game Playboy,'' He growls, not back down an inch. ''You're a writer, not a cop, not FBI, and your too busy flirting with Penelope to be conducting interviews your not even qualified to do anyway-''

This time I cut him off, knowing that the look on my face has got to be every bit as hard and cold as his is. ''Why don't you cut the crap, Agent Morgan? Right there is what your really angry with me about. I'm not after your girl!'' I add snidely.

Morgan's face changes completly in seconds - from shock, to denial, to scoffing disbelief. ''I-no-what?'' he sputters out without even getting a whole phrase strung together.

It's at this point that Beckett shows up, with Garcia, looking worried and nervous, hot on her heels. Beckett, as usual, looks cool and unruffled as she says ''Boys? Why don't you try to play nice for a minute while I finish up with the stepbrother.'' As she's brushing past in between Morgan and I through the door, with a quick, reassuring touch to my arm and a wink that Morgan and Garcia can't see.

Morgan takes a step back so we're no longer toe-to-toe and takes in a deep breath. He turns to Garcia, and even a fool could see the way his eyes warm and the longing hiding behind the friendly smile he gives her. The anger deflates out of me, as I remember the frustration I was carrying around while I tried to function normally back before I learned Beckett returned my feelings. Maybe I can have just a little more paitience yet with Agent Morgan, I can handle that. Just as long as we don't conduct any interrogations together.

_So, Castle finally challenged Morgan on what he was mad about, and he froze. He didn't admit anything (yet!). I think I would call that foreshadowing Admittion :)_

_In other news, I finally got around to watching Season 9 of criminal minds, and may I just say, it was freaking amazing! I just hope it continues being that way from now on, except maybe, I don't know, Morgan and Garcia getting together, that would just make my freaking day!_

_Again, sorry about the blank space recently, my Partner TutorGirlml is just having a little trouble with insperation lately, no need to worry though :)_


End file.
